Big brother
by Heart of punks
Summary: This is a heart warming moment between Puck and Daphne. Pucks the hero, for all you Puck fans. A liitle puck sabrina at th end, but its mostly for Puck and Daphne. SO ENJOY!


Puck and Daphne walked along the side walk that lead to the small park in Ferry Port landing. Puck had his hands in his green hoodie while Daphne skipped along beside him. The two were coming there to meet Sabrina, who was coming from a friend's house. The park was small, only having a swing set, a slide and monkey bars.

Puck didn't want to come to the park, but since Granny Relda was busy and Daphne was too young to go by herself, he had to go with her. "Puck, don't look so glum!" Daphne said while walking backwards. He sighed, and gave a small half smile at the little girl. "What ever you say, Marsh mellow." She smiled, and turned back around.

They turned a corner and there it was the tiniest park ever. Puck sat on a bench and looked over his shoulder every few minutes for any sign of Sabrina. He could hear Daphne laugh and scream as she plaid with some other little kids. It was getting dark, and soon it was only Daphne, Himself and a one or two other kids.

"Ugh, Grimm where are you?" Puck muttered to himself. As he leaned against the bench he realized he didn't hear Daphne anymore. His eyebrows knitted together as he looked around for the little girl. At first he looked around the slide, and then the swings.

As he neared the monkey bars, he heard Daphne's voice coming from behind a clump of trees. He had sworn himself to protecting Sabrina no matter the cost, and the same went for Daphne, he would protect her no matter what.

He walked over to the trees and saw a group of ten and twelve year olds, punk wanna bee's. Daphne was on the ground, a pigtail had come loose, and she was holding her knee. She yelled at one boy, "You jerkazoid! This is everyone's playground!" She shouted angrily. The group laughed and the oldest one, thirteen maybe, snorted at her, "You got that one wrong, pipsqueak. This place is MINE. Now scram! Or else." He said threateningly.

At that the group took a step forward, but stopped when Puck stepped out from behind the tree. "Or else what?" He said, stepping in front of Daphne. His sky blue eyes had turned black with anger. A couple of bullies' picking on a little girl, especially Daphne, _HIS_ marsh mellow, was either a dead man, or pretty close.

"Puck!" Daphne cried. The leader of the group stepped forward, and got in his face. "This ain't your fight, Blondie." Puck sneered, held his gaze for a moment, and then violently grabbed him by the collar and through him to the ground. He leaned over him and whispered, "You just made it my fight." With that, he turned his arm into a gorilla's, and punched him across the face.

The other boy's in the group hadn't made a move, and with their leader on the ground with a bloody nose, they were now too scared to move. "Well?!" He asked them roughly, the leader getting up off the ground and stumbling towards them. "Well?!" Puck repeated, "Leave!" Saying that, he morphed into a saber toothed tiger and roared at them.

That all ran away screaming, some probably wetting their pants. He morphed back into a boy, and turned towards Daphne. She looked up at him with a look of awe and gratitude. "Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling beside her. Daphne's bottom lip trembled, and she shakily nodded.

"Okay, well-"Puck started, but didn't finish because Daphne had thrown her tiny arms around his neck and had buried her head in his shoulder. "I w-was so s-s-scared!" She sobbed into his shoulder. He sighed, and embraced her back. "Marsh mellow, don't be scared, 'cause the trickster king will always be here for you."

Puck smiled a nice, comforting smile that Daphne had never seen before. She returned it and said to him, "Thank you, Puck. You're like the big brother I never had." The two shared smiles, the kind that only a siblings share. Then he remembered Sabrina, and how she was probably waiting at the bench. He offered the worn out Daphne a piggy back ride and she gladly accepted.

He walked slowly, not wanting to awake the little girl, who had fallen asleep in seconds on his back. He was right, Sabrina was waiting for them. "Hey snot face. 'Bout time." Puck called to her. She glared, and retorted, "Well sorry freak baby, I was having a good time." Sabrina's hair was in a ponytail, her back pack was slung over her should and she still had her pajama top on with a pair of shorts and flip-flops.

The two walked back to the house, Daphne snoring and the two twelve year olds name calling. When they got to the house Granny Relda instantly focused on Sabrina and wanted to know all about the party. Puck left the two to talk and carried the sleeping Daphne upstairs.

He got her to her room, and laid her gently on the bed. The other pigtail had come undone and her brown hair was spread out around her and he could see the Sabrina reflected in her. He leaned down, and whispered, "You're like the little sister I never had, Marsh mellow." He smiled at the sleeping face, and turned to leave, when he did he ran into Sabrina.

"Sabrina?! What are you doing here?" He asked. She smiled. "It's my room…Big brother." Puck froze, and then sighed. Sabrina leaned against the door and said, "I saw what happened at the park," She started, "And I wanted to say, Thank you." Puck looked at her; he couldn't believe that Sabrina Grimm, _THE_ Sabrina Grimm, just thanked him.

"Um…You're welcome?" he said uncertainly. She half smiled looked at him and then the floor. What she did next almost gave him a heart attack. She sighed and took a step towards him, and swiftly, kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for protecting Daphne," She said while looking at the floor, "Now get out." Sabrina said, becoming the Sabrina Puck was used to.

He nodded dumbly, and flew to his room, a hand on his cheek. Leaning against the door, he said to himself, "She loves me," and then added, "They both do." And with that, he stepped inside his room, smiling about his still tingly cheek and the little sister he had gained today.


End file.
